joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Valarie
Valarie is a spectral exterminator, hunting down monsters like werewolves, and various other supernatural phenomena especially Ghosts. Personality Valarie is extremely stubborn and hot-tempered, as well as very persistent and dangerous. Not even her dad can stop her dedication to hunting ghosts. After finding out Danny Phantom’s real identity, She has giving him a pass. She is strong-minded and opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side, and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Agility: Valarie's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. Equipment V-Hunter Suit *'Slime blaster' *'Ecto Grenade Launcher:' It is Valeries primary weapon, the one she uses all the time, as well as the most powerful of all her arsenal. It’s basically a bazooka that shoots a powerful pink anti-ghost ray made to hurt ghost. Its blast can hit Danny even when he is intangible. This weapon can fire different kind of ammo, like: **'Pink ghost ray:' A powerful pink ghost ray capable of great damage. **'Missiles:' Tracking ecto-missiles *'Ecto guns:' It's one of the most varied weapons on her arsenal. She has several models of them with different levels of power. *'Anti-ecto Shuriken-like disks:' They're anti-ecto shuriken-like disks that can cut ghosts. *'Flying board:' It is one of the most important weapons on her arsenal. It's a high tech flying board that she uses to fly and hunting ghost on the air, integrated into her boots. It has an automatic pilot that grabs her in case she falls. Also have some other gadgets like: **'Anti-ecto pink rays:' Two powerful pink ghost rays that are located at both sides of the board. **'Anti-ecto tracker missiles:' The ones included in her board. Though they're not as powerful as a real missile, but they can cause a lot of damage if they hit their target. They seem to replace themselves every time are fired. *'Multi-cannon weapon:' A multi-cannon weapon with the same power or even more than her ecto-grande launcher *'Tracker Mask:' The mask that comes with the suit not only hides her face; it also works as a tracker that she uses to find Danny and every ghost she hunts. *'Ghost gauntlets:' Her hands glow in Pink Energy, then hits her target. *'Rocket Rollerblades:' Her boots are rollerblades impulse by little rockets located in the heels. She uses it to zip at great speed. *'Wrist cannon laser:' She has a wrist cannon laser *'Backpack cannon:' Her backpack also has a cannon that resembles to the cannon from "Predators" movie. *'Backpack double cannon:' Her backpack also has double cannon that she tried to use against Danny when he unmasked her in front of her dad. *'Wrist missile:' It's a little missile located on her wrist that she tried to use in Reign Storm. *'Ectoplasmic Goo Launcher:' A cannon that shoots pink ecto-goo. *'Rocket launcher' *'Grenades:' Anti-ghost grenades. *'Cubic Cannons:' She can summon three little floating cubes to shoot ghost ray. *'Superhuman endurance:' It also increases her durability, as she was able to survive without serious damages after having been knocked out by Danny's ghost stinger and enter the atmosphere without any trouble, and allows her to travel in space. *'Self sustenance:' The suit provides her sustenance (oxygen). *'Helmet lantern:' Basically, a helmet that gives off light in dark places. *'Reflecting ghost shield:' She can create a reflecting blue ghost shield powerful enough to reflect Vlad's ghost rays. Category:Danny Phantom Category:Fictional character